Mobile data usage has been increasing at an exponential rate in recent year. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system offers high peak data rates, low latency, improved system capacity, and low operating cost resulting from simplified network architecture. In LTE systems, an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes a plurality of base stations, such as evolved Node-B's (eNBs) communicating with a plurality of mobile stations referred as user equipment (UEs). However, the continuously rising demand for data traffic requires additional solutions. Internetworking between the LTE network and the unlicensed spectrum WLAN provides additional bandwidth to the operators. The LTE-WLAN aggregation (LWA) provides data aggregation at the radio access network where an eNB schedules packets to be served on LTE and WiFi radio link. The advantage of this solution is that it can provide better control and utilization of resources on both links. This can increase the aggregate throughput for all users and improve the total system capacity by better managing the radio resources among users. However, issues remain as to how to implement efficiently the LWA. The first problem is the WLAN selection issue. There may be many APs deployed in an area. Some of the APs may not be known to the eNB. Some of the APs may not support the LWA feature. The second problem is the dedicated radio bearer (DRB) selection. For example, some applications may not be desirable for the LWA. How to select a suitable a suitable DRB is another issue needs to be solved.
Improvements and enhancements are required for selection and data aggregation for the LWA.